winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantix
Enchantix is the third transformation for fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club that was introduced in Season 3. Previous Transformation: Charmix Next Transformation: Believix Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Exceptions Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power the defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Myra on Pyros) she was able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon, Buddy, had not shown up. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the RAI version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Andros by forcing her way into through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. It is still unknown for the fact that even though Tecna did not save anyone just like Bloom she is still able to miniaturize but it is assmued that Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. However since Galatea is the princess of Musa's realm, Melody, this implies she gained her Enchantix in the conventional way by saving someone from her realm. Magical Abilities Enchantix is the final form of a fairy that makes her a complete fairy. It allows them to Miniaturize themselves and to use Fairy Dust to break dark spells and makes them more powerful as well. Enchantix also allows Fairies to earn new Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix and possibly many others as well that are accessible only in specific situations and give them more powers compared to other normal/Enchantix fairies. Other known Enchantix Fairies *Faragonda has been mentioned to have already reached Enchantix level by Headmistress Griffin. Battle cries There are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian version, the battle cry is "Winx Enchantix!" Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix. Valtor gave it to the Trix in Episode 24 of Season 3 to destroy the Winx Club. Appearance Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. In original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos like those of the later Season 5 Harmonix transformation. Ways of Earning Enchantix Here are the ways that each girl earned her Enchantix. *Aisha/Layla: She healed the mermaid queen Ligea instead of herself. (S3E6) *Stella: She used up all of her Winx energy to rescue her father King Radius from being attacked by the dragon. (S3E8) *Musa: Saving Princess Galetea from her planet Melody from perishing in the library fire. (S3E10) *Flora: Saving her sister Milee (Rose in the 4kids version) from drowing in the poisoned river. (S3E12) *Tecna: Sacrificing herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension. (S3E13) *Bloom: Incomplete way: Focusing her energy through challenges on Pyros. (S3E16) Complete way: With Sky's help, destroyed Mandragora and saved Domino. (1st Movie) Gallery Bloom enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix FloraEnchantix.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Stella_Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Musa Enchantix.jpg|Musa's Enchantix Tecna_Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Aisha_Enchantix.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Bloom_FairyDust.jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust Flora FairyDust.jpg|Flora's Fairy Dust Stella FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust Musa_FairyDust.jpg|Musa's Fairy Dust Tecna_FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust Layla_FairyDust.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust Bloom's Enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Transformation Flora"sEnchantix.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Transformation Stella's Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Transformation Musa's Enchantix.jpg|Musa's Enchantix Transformation Tecna's Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Transformation Layla's Enchantix.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Transformation Category:Transformations